Dobles Intenciones
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Jeffrey busca a Katherine para que lo ayude a matar a Elena, sin embargo la vida del niño tambien es arriesgada cuando otros vampiros se involucran en el asunto, por supuesto Damon interferira en ello. Aviso de contenido: Spanking, castigo corporal
1. Aliados

**Dobles intenciones**

Todo comenzó después del sacrifico, Jenna, Leo y John murieron, Stefan se ha ido y Jeffrey a sacrificado parte de su humanidad para recuperar sus poderes, todo eso paso por intentar detener a Klaus, cosa que hubiera funcionado si Elena no hubiera tratado de hacerse la heroína entregándose a Klaus o al menos eso piensa Jeffrey quien guarda un rencor muy grande hacia ella, eran como las 8 de la mañana cuando el se levanto y leyó el siguiente mensaje en su celular:

_**Jeffrey soy Elena, quiero saber como estas…. Llevamos casi una semana sin hablar y estoy preocupada por ti, por favor amigo márcame.**_

Jeffrey se puso furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía? A enviarle un mensaje después de lo que causó, entonces rápidamente comenzó a escribir el siguiente mensaje:

_**Déjame en paz, no quiero volver a saber de ti en mi vida, te odio Elena y te juro que si sigues acercándote a mi o mi familia voy a matarte como la perra que eres.**_

Cuando Elena recibió el mensaje no pudo evitar estremecerse y rápidamente marco el celular de Damon para contarle todo.

"Hey Damon, soy Elena"

"Elena, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Oye recibí un mensaje amenazándome de muerte esta mañana y realmente estoy asustada"

" ¿Quién lo envió?"

"Hem Damon, debes prometerme que solo vas a hablar con el"

"Elena" advirtió Damon.

"Ok, ok ha sido Jeffrey el me envió el mensaje"

" ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estas segura?"

"Si… Mira se que suena loco pero el esta enfadado conmigo, le mande un mensaje para saber que pasaba y el me dijo que me odia"

"Ok, voy a averiguar que pasa" dijo Damon y entonces colgó el teléfono.

"JEFFREY WINCHESTER, ven aquí ahora mismo" grito y en cuestión de segundos el niño bajo por las escaleras.

" ¿Qué pasa?"

"Siéntate" le ordeno Damon entonces Jeffrey se encogió de hombros y se sentó.

"Quiero que me expliques por que le mandaste ese mensaje a Elena"

"Vaya que rápido te vino con el chisme" le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Jeffrey" advirtió Damon

"Hum…. Yo no lo se, simplemente lo hice" dijo Jeffrey muy tranquilo, entonces Damon cruzo los brazos y volvió a preguntar, "Jeffrey, ¿por qué le enviaste una amenaza por teléfono a Elena?"

"No lo sé Damon! Yo no la quiero cerca de nosotros! No me agrada! Realmente no me agrada!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tu sabes ya sabes eso"

"Eso no es una respuesta Jeffrey." Dijo Damon.

"Bueno, lo siento pero el que personas inocentes hayan muerto por su culpa...es lo mejor que tengo" dijo Jeffrey.

Damon estaba volviéndome loco con la actitud de este chico, pero el no sabía exactamente qué hacer! pues en otras circunstancias su mano ya estaría teniendo una conversación con su trasero, pero el mismo había llegado a mandar un mensaje amenazante a otras personas, pero el es un adulto y no puede permitirle que haga este tipo de cosas a el.

"Dame tu teléfono" le dijo estirando la mano.

"¡No!", Gritó Jeffrey.

"Bueno, entonces dame tu teléfono y tu computadora", le ordeno, Jeff se puso de pie dispuesto a hablar de nuevo, "siempre puedo ir más alto", le dijo Damon y el cerró la boca y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

En cuestión de segundos estaba de vuelta con su computadora portátil y su teléfono celular, se los dio groseramente.

"Gracias" le dijo Damon con ironía en su voz, el le lanzo una mirada de odio

"me voy a mi habitación." Dijo mientras subía las escaleras con normalidad, entonces saco el teléfono de emergencia que Deán le había dado a guardar sin que Damon supiera y busco un número en su agenda marcado con la letra K y lo marco.

" ¿Hola?" preguntaron desde la otra línea.

"Hola Katherine, soy Jeffrey" susurro

"Jeffrey, debo reconocer que nunca espere una llamada tuya" dijo la vampira con sorpresa.

"Si bueno esto es una emergencia"

"Dime, ¿en que puedo servirte pequeño Elegido?" le pregunto con sarcasmo.

" ¿Aun quieres deshacerte de Elena?"

"O esto se pone interesante"

"Solo contéstame lo que te pregunte"

"Si, aun quiero a Elena muerta ¿por que?"

"Bueno, entonces creo que podemos hacer un lindo equipo"

" ¿Tu y yo? ¿Matarla? Jaja no me digas"

"Es verdad Katherine, esa maldita no merece seguir viviendo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado por su culpa"

"Bueno siendo así, creo que podemos hacerlo"

"Genial, ¿Cuándo puedes venir?"

"Llegare ahí mañana, pero necesitamos un plan si queremos que esto salga bien"

"Lo se Katherine, estoy en ello"

"Vaya creo que el recuperar tus poderes te ha convertido en un verdadero asesino, Me gusta este Jeffrey"

"Si bueno debo reconocer que siempre me ha fascinado tu forma de ser, por eso conserve tu numero Kat"

"No nos pongamos románticos ¿quieres?, nos vemos pronto" dijo Katherine colgando la llamada, Jeffrey sonrió malévolamente, mientras pensaba:

"Tonta, tonta Elena no sabes con quien te metiste, vas a sufrir como no tienes idea"


	2. Buscando problemas

Al día siguiente Jeffrey se levanto muy temprano, bajo al almacén de verbena que su primo Zach había construido en la casa y tomo un poco de ella como medida de protección, después de eso subió a la cocina para tomar un rápido desayuno y ahí se cruzo con Damon quien ya estaba sentado esperándolo.

"Buen día Jeff"

"A Hola Damon" le dijo con desinterés, Damon puso los ojos.

"Mira se que estas molesto por lo de ayer, pero en verdad quiero entender que pasa contigo"

" ¿Conmigo? No pasa nada Damon"

"Buen entonces ¿por que ese rencor contra Elena?"

"Ya te lo dije 2 veces y sabes que ya me canse de hablar de ella, me voy a la escuela" le dijo Jeffrey tomando su mochila y corriendo hacia la puerta de enfrente pero Damon lo intercepto.

"No se que te pasa, pero será mejor que cambies esa actitud o no te va a gustar lo que hare"

"Si, si como sea… Se me hace tarde" le dijo y entonces le dio un leve empujón y se fue, Damon lo siguió con la mirada el resto de la calle y regreso a la casa.

Jeffrey siguió caminando por la calle y cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la escuela decidió no entrar, camino hacia el otro lado de la cera y llamo a Katherine.

"Hey Kat, ¿Dónde estas?"

"Me preguntaba cuando tardarías en empezar a molestarme, como sea acabo de bajar del autobús, ¿quieres que nos veamos?"

"Mmm si, ¿te parece si nos vemos en la vieja tumba?"

"Seguro" dijo Katherine colgando entonces Jeffrey comenzó a caminar en dirección el bosque y al dar vuelta en la calle se topo cara a cara con Alaric.

" ¿No deberías estar en clase?" le dijo

"Mm creo que te saltaste el Hola"

"O si Hola, ¿Me respondes lo que te pregunte? ¿No deberías estar en clase?"

"Si pero yo... acabo de recibir una llamada de…. Mi tío Bobby, tiene un caso difícil y necesita mi ayuda para terminarlo" explico, Alaric cruzo los hombros y analizo la situación.

" ¿Qué caso?"

"Mmm bueno, ya sabes un… un hombre lobo esta matando gente"

" ¿Le has dicho a Damon?"

"No, es que me he quedado sin batería, iba a regresar a casa para decirle" le dijo agitando su celular que estaba apagado.

"Bueno, entonces vete… Yo nunca te he visto"

"Gracias Ric, nos vemos" dijo mientras se iba corriendo, unos 20 minutos después llego a la tumba y Katherine intento atacarlo por sorpresa sin embargo el la derribo.

" ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" le pregunto

"Solo te probaba, tienes buenos reflejos amigo" dijo Katherine, entonces Jeffrey la ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

"Si bueno, te sorprendías de saber lo que puedo hacer"

"Supongo que si, pero vamos a lo que nos interesa, ¿Tienes un plan para matar a Elena?"

"Mmm creo que si"

" ¿Tu crees?... si realmente quieres mi ayuda vas a tener que darme mas que eso"

"Ok, ok ya… Mira lo primero que debemos hacer es mantener a Damon alejado de ella"

"El es la mascota fiel de Elena, nunca se le despega ¿Cómo piensas que lo hará?"

" ¿Conoces a otros Vampiros?" le pregunto Jeffrey, entonces Katherine sonrió

"Me parece que ya estamos entendiéndonos, cuenta con ellos"

"Bien, una vez que los consigas los usaremos para distraer a Damon, entonces tu y yo aremos el resto del trabajo"

"Me gusta" dijo Katherine, entonces Jeffrey regreso a casa y para su sorpresa Damon y Alaric estaban sentados en el sofá esperándolo.

"Hola ¿Cómo estuvo la cacería?" le pregunto Alaric con sarcasmo, Jeffrey se encogió de hombros

"Bien, terminamos rápido" respondió Jeffrey, aun que el sabia que probablemente su mentira ya estaba descubierta y unos segundos después le vino la confirmación.

"Hable con Bobby, parece que ese hombre lobo se borro de su mente" dijo Damon con sarcasmo.

"Damon yo…"

"Sh, no digas nada… Pídele una disculpa a Ric y sube a tu habitación"

" ¿Que? ¿Disculparme?"

"Por supuesto que si, tu le mentiste a el primero para huir de la escuela" le dijo Damon con su mirada severa, entonces Jeffrey se acero lentamente a Ric.

"Ric, yo siento haberte mentido hace un rato, no tenia opción y espero que puedas perdonarme" le dijo Jeff

"Lo voy a pensar" respondió Alaric y entonces se fue de la casa, Damon le señalo las escaleras a Jeffrey y este subió a su cuarto, unos minutos después Damon también estaba ahí.

" ¿Y?" pregunto con ironía,

" ¿Y que?" le pregunto Jeffrey.

"No te hagas el que no sabes, quiero saber ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste de la escuela? ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? ¿He?"

"No tenia opción tuve que irme, tenia que hacer unas cosas"

" ¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Mmm bueno cosas mías, son privadas"

"No te creo ni una palabra"

"Pero…"

"Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción… Bájate los pantalones"

"Damon, no por favor"

"HAZLO" grito el vampiro, entonces se sentó en la cama, Jeffrey se bajo los pantalones y en cuestión de segundos se acomodo sobre el regazo del vampiro.

"Vamos a ver que podemos hacer con esto" dijo Damon y entonces le comenzó a pegar.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

Las primeras palmadas no le dolían nada a Jeffrey pues su fuerza de cazador se lo impedía, entonces Damon dejo salir un poco de su fuerza de vampiro.

SAMT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Ahah Damon, para me lastimas"

"Pues parece que es la única forma en la que entiendes"

SMAT SATM SMAT SMAT

"Damon, lo siento no hice nada malo"

SMAT SATM SMAT SATM

" ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?"

"Ouw no puedo decirte, no te importa"

"Incorrecto" dijo Damon con ironía y le bajo los Boxers para comprobar el trasero de su sobrino realmente rojo entonces siguió pegándole por otros 5 minutos con toda su fuerza llegando al punto en que Jeffrey ya estaba llorando.

"Lo siento Damon, simplemente no quise entrar fui a recorrer el bosque"

" ¿Tu solo?"

"Si"

"Jeffrey te he dicho que es peligroso, dios pudo haberte pasado algo"

SAMT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer por favor para Damon para" le rogaba el niño con toda la fuerza en sus lagrimas, Damon le acomodo la ropa y lo acostó en la cama para darle un ligero masaje en la espalda.

"Shshs Ya bebe, esta bien… ya paso"

"Lo siento Damon"

"Shsh Ya bebe, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Ok?"

"Lo prometo Damon"

"Ese es mi bebe, ahora descansa un poco, mañana tienes escuela"

"Hujum" susurro Jeffrey aferrando su cara a la almohada, Damon salió de la habitación y antes de hacerlo le dijo…

"Ah y no hace falta que te diga que estas castigado ¿verdad?" le pregunto y Jeff solo asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a mirarlo.

"Ok un mes jovencito, hablaremos por la mañana" le dijo Damon y salió definitivamente del cuarto, Jeffrey siguió llorando por unos minutos, luego salió a comprobar el pasillo, no había nadie, regreso corriendo a su cuarto y saco su celular para llamar a Katherine.

"Hola Katherine"

"Jeffrey, ¿estas llorando?"

"No, no es nada"

"Damon te atrapo ¿no es a si?"

"Mmm si"

"Jajaja ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que no quise entrar a la escuela, nuestro plan sigue en marcha"

"Bien ya tengo a los vampiros que querías, llegaran por la mañana"

"Muy bien, no podre faltar a la escuela pero nos vemos a las 3 en el mismo lugar"

"Ok"

Entonces Jeffrey colgó y se dejo caer en la cama para dormirse sobre su estomago.


	3. Confrontaciones

Unas horas mas tarde Damon recibió una llamada de Alaric.

" ¿Qué pasa Ric?"

"Hey Damon, estuve escuchando mi radio policiaco y escuche de un ataque de vampiros en el centro, no asesinaron a nadie pero podrían hacerlo ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"Por supuesto, te veo en 10 minutos" le dijo y entonces colgó, enseguida subió al cuarto de Jeffrey para hablar con el.

"Oye adolescente, voy a salir por un par de horas" dijo Damon apoyado en la puerta, Jeffrey paso de estar acostado a estar sentado en un segundo.

" ¿Por que?" le pregunto el niño

"Grandes negocios" le contesto con ironía, entonces Jeff puso los ojos.

"¿Cuándo volverás?".  
>"Tarde", le dijo Damon con una mirada seria. "Después de las once a ciencia cierta"<p>

" ¿Es un poco tarde no crees?"

"Si tal vez, quiero que estés en la cama para cuando llegue ¿entendido?"

"Hujum"

. Damon torció dos dedos e hizo el gesto de sígueme, antes de girar y desaparecer por el pasillo. Jeffrey puso los ojos, antes de levantarse, y seguir al vampiro a la planta baja.

"Quédate en la casa, y no le abras la puerta a nadie", dijo Damon mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero negro Jeffrey puso los ojos ante las instrucciones mediocres.

"¿Esta claro?", dijo Damon con una mirada severa.  
>"Ok", dijo Jeffrey.<br>"Lo digo enserio Jeffrey", advirtió Damon agarrando las llaves del coche de la mesita junto a la puerta principal.

"Tú no tienes permiso para salir de esta casa para nada".  
>"¡Muy bien!" Jeffrey exclamó.<br>"Ya basta", dijo Damon con severidad-. "Me voy", dijo abriendo la puerta.  
>"Adiós", dijo Jeffrey cuando la puerta se cerró.<br>"Compórtate", le dijo Damon justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Jeff sacudió la cabeza con disgusto a las instrucciones estrictas de su tío.

Unos segundos después corrió a su habitación por su chaqueta y llamo a Katherine.

"Kat, estoy listo ¿puedes venir por mi?"

"Espera" le dijo Katherine con desanimo y cuando Jeffrey se dio cuenta ella estaba detrás de el.

"Wow, no pensé que llegaras tan rápido"

"Si bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Damon cayo en la trampa?"

"Si, el recibió una llamada de Ric y salió corriendo, tenemos como 2 horas antes de que vuelva"

"Ok es suficiente para mi, ¿nos vamos?"

"Cuando tu quieras" le dijo y entonces Katherine lo tomo de la mano y corrió a velocidad de vampiro, unos segundos después ambos estaban en la puerta de la casa de Elena, Jeffrey toco el timbre y ella abrió, Katherine aprovecho y entro rápidamente, Elena no puedo verla.

" ¿Jeffrey? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hola Elena, he estado pensando las cosas y creo que deberíamos hablar"

"Por supuesto, pasa" le dijo Elena y entonces Jeffrey entro a la casa y saco un cuchillo de su bolsa.

" ¿Jeffrey? ¿Por qué tienes eso?" le pregunto Elena

" ¿Tu que crees? Dios debo decir que esto ha sido realmente fácil" le dijo Jeffrey y entonces Elena corrió hacia las escaleras y fue interceptada por Katherine.

"Hola Elena"

"Katherine"

" ¿Pareces sorprendida?" le pregunto la vampira

"Debí saber que eras tu, ¿Qué le hiciste a Jeffrey?"

"Ella no me hizo nada" le dijo el niño acercándose por detrás

"Jeffrey este no eres tu, tu no eres un asesino"

"No estés tan segura" le dijo acercándose mas a ella, entonces Elena lo golpeo y corrió hacia el otro lado pero Katherine la detuvo.

"No hemos terminado"

"Suéltame, Katherine"

" ¿Por que? Jajá ¿Sabes? Planeaba matarte yo misma, pero creo que dejare que Jeffrey se encargue de ti" le dijo la vampira con ironía, entonces Jeffrey se acerco con el cuchillo

"Jeffrey, por favor no hagas esto" rogaba Elena y cuando el estaba por apuñalarla, uno de los vampiros de Katherine apareció detrás de el y se lo llevo, Katherine huyo y Elena se quedo perpleja por lo que había pasado, corrió y tomo el teléfono para llamar a Alaric quien estaba con Damon.

"Hey Elena"

"Ric, necesito ayuda por favor"

"Tranquila ¿dime que pasa?"

"Jeffrey y Katherine quisieron matarme y otro vampiro apareció, se los llevo y no se que paso, estoy muy asustada" dijo Elena.

" ¿Estas segura que era el?"

"Si"

"Ok, voy para haya solo cálmate Elena" dijo Alaric colgando el teléfono,

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Damon expectante pues había escuchado parte de la conversación.

"Damon, trataron de matar a Elena"

" ¿Que? ¿Ella esta bien?"

"Si, si esta bien, escucha no te va a gustar esto pero quienes intentaron matarlo fueron… Katherine y Jeffrey"

" ¿Que? ¿Es una broma?"

"Eso quisiera Damon, pero Elena los vio, ella esta muy segura"

"Demonios" dijo Damon golpeando la puerta de su auto

"Damon, cálmate… Elena esta bien pero dice que un vampiro apareció y ellos desaparecieron, debemos encontrarlos"

"Voy a estrangularlo!" Damon gruñó furioso. "toma un par de estacas, y algo de verbena. Te espero en el auto!" Damon gruñó furioso.  
>"¿Por qué?" Ric exigió saber. "¿Qué está pasando?"<p>

"Katherine debió haberle hecho algo a Jeffrey, debemos matarla" dijo Damon

"Siento decepcionarte pero no hice nada" dijo la vampira apareciendo, Damon se le fue encima para estrangularla.

" ¿Qué le hice a Jeffrey?"

"No hice nada" le dijo y Damon apretó mas su cuello.

"Damon, Damon déjale hablar" dijo Ric, quitándole a Damon de encima Katherine se levanto rápidamente.

"No fue mi idea, todo esto lo planeo el"

"No te creo"

" ¿Con quien crees que estuvo ayer? ¿Quién crees que le araño la cara?" le dijo Katherine, con eso ultimo Damon se convención.

"¿Sabes donde puede estar?"

"El me pidió que llamara a unos vampiros, ellos nos ayudaron a distraerte pero parece que nos han traicionado, cuando estábamos en casa de Elena aparecieron y se llevaron a Jeffrey"

" ¿A donde?"

"Nosotros nos reuníamos en la vieja tumba, tal vez…"

"Ok, Ric vámonos…. Ha y Katherine no quiero volver a saber que te acercaste a Jeffrey o voy a matarte, ¿estamos claros?" le dijo el vampiro, Katherine asintió con la cabeza y desapareció, unos segundos después Damon y Ric se fueron hacia la tumba.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey iba despertando, el estaba tirado en el piso de la tumba de levanto e intento salir pero fue interceptado por los 2 vampiros, quienes se pararon uno a lado del otro enfrente de el.

"Así que nos encontramos de nuevo!" dijo el vampiro mas alto mirando a Jeffrey de arriba a hacia abajo.

"Debo admitir que nunca pensamos que la matarías, quiero decir eres solo un niño, no pensábamos que tendrías el valor". Dijo el vampiro, su tono era condescendiente, e hizo estremecer a Jeffrey.  
>"Bueno, bueno" Dijo el más alto de los dos mirando Stefan arriba y hacia abajo. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"<br>"No sé Mitch", le respondió el otro vampiro.

"Pero creo que podría haber un poco de diversión aquí."

"Yo creo que tienes razón John", dijo Mitch lentamente abriéndose paso más cerca de Jeffrey, que retrocedió con nerviosismo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre hijo?, esa perra de Katherine nunca lo dijo" dijo Mitch burlonamente, Jeffrey mantuvo la boca cerrada herméticamente mientras pensaba en un plan, pero a la vez mantenía su mirada fija en Mitch, quien era el más imponente y amenazante de los dos en este momento.  
>"Creo que lo asustamos", dijo John burlonamente. "Pobre bebé".<br>"Vamos niño", se burló de Mitch sin fin. "Dinos tu nombre."

"Soy el elegido y voy a patearte el trasero" le susurro secamente  
>"¿Ele elegido? Si claro no le creí a Katherine mucho menos a ti, mejor dinos ¿Cuál es tu problema?", se burló John. "Mamá y papá no te permiten hablar con extraños!"<br>"Oh, vamos muchacho," Mitch fue avanzando lentamente otra vez y Jeff involuntariamente dio un paso atrás.

"No somos extraños!" La sonrisa en su rostro no fue nada agradable. "Sólo tienes que decirnos tu nombre y estoy seguro de que tendremos un montón de diversión juntos, ¿no es cierto John?"  
>"Oh, estoy seguro de que nosotros podremos hacer muchas cosas divertidas con el niño!" Los dos rieron, y Jeffrey no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorría su columna vertebral.<p>

"Bueno, divertido para nosotros." Agrego el vampiro y Jeffrey dio un salto ya que el tono de voz fue de burla a simplemente frío y cruel.

Jeffrey forzado por el miedo recuperó la voz, aunque sea momentáneamente.  
>"¿Por qué no acaban de hacerse a un lado y dejarme pasar." La voz de Jeffrey interpretaba confianza, pero sus ojos lo delataban.<br>"Bueno, eso no fue muy agradable…. ¿Tu mamá no te enseño modales, o estaba muy ocupada abriendo las piernas?" le dijo el vampiro, Jeffrey se enfureció con ese comentario y se abalanzó al hombre, sin embargo este lo lanzo contra la pared y antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, el vampiro ya lo tenia sujetado por el cuello y levantándolo de sus pies.  
>"Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer contigo primero?" Mitch gruñó dejando caer a Jeffrey al suelo y pateándolo en el estomago.<p>

"Creo que tu y yo deberíamos encontrar un lugar un poco más... privado!" le dijo el vampiro mientras lo tomaba del cuello y le daba un puñetazo.

BAM!

Ese golpe le saco sangre de la nariz a Jeffrey, quien quedo inconsciente en el suelo, entonces uno de los vampiros lo puso sobre su hombro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. 


	4. El Rescate

Damon corría por el bosque, tratando de detectar cualquier fuente de ruido que le indicara donde estaba Jeffrey. Fue entonces cuando lo encontró, era un sonido que le hizo hervir la sangre.  
>"Creo que tu y yo deberíamos encontrar un lugar un poco más... privado!"<p>

"Ric lo encontré, esta en la tumba sígueme"  
>Damon empujó sus piernas lo más rápido que pudo dejando al cazador y llegando en cuestión de segundos a la tumba lanzo a los 2 vampiros por los aires y Jeffrey cayo al suelo abriendo los ojos rápidamente.<br>"Tocaste a mi bebe, así que ahora estás muerto!" Damon silbó amenazante, entonces escuchó como el segundo vampiro corría hacia él, y estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido de una estaca de madera volando por el aire, antes de un grito de dolor sin duda era Ric quien lo había matado.

"Buen tiro amigo"

"Gracias pero aun te falta uno" le dijo Ric señalándole al vampiro detrás de el y

Se dirigió hacia Jeffrey.  
>"¿Estás herido?" Ric le preguntó mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.<br>"Estoy bien", dijo Jeffrey aunque su respiración parecía un poco laboriosa, entonces intento ponerse de pie y el otro vampiro corrió hacia el, Damon lo intercepto y lo golpeo en el estomago,  
>"Sácalo de aquí Ric", dijo Damon con firmeza, antes de que el vampiro se le fuera a los golpes, entonces los 2 peleaban con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Ahora!" grito cuando escucho que Jeffrey comenzaba a protestar.<p>

Alaric agarró el brazo de Jeff, arrojándolo sobre sus hombros con el fin de soportar su peso, Jeff inmediatamente trató de apartarse pero el control de Alaric era muy fuerte y con su falta de alimentación y los golpes que le dieron, no tenía la energía para luchar contra el tirón de Ric. La mitad del camino pudo oír a Damon amenazando y golpeando al vampiro, entonces llegaron al auto.  
>"Ric tenemos que volver", argumentó Jeffrey, Ric estaba seguro de la centésima vez que lo hacia.<br>"Damon se puede cuidar solo.", Dijo Alaric abriendo la puerta de atrás, empujando y sentando al niño, pero Jeffrey se levanto inmediatamente con una mueca de dolor. "Maldita sea Jeffrey, vamos a salir de aquí…Estás herido." Alaric suspiró con fastidio por tener que discutir con un niño.  
>"Estoy bien", repitió Jeffrey molesto. "Voy a volver." dijo con firmeza mientras bajaba del auto, Alaric lo siguió y abrió la boca para discutir, cuando sintió que alguien lo había empujado hacia a un lado.<p>

Los ojos de Jeffrey se abrieron como platos cuando Alaric fue reemplazado por su muy enojado tío vampiro, quien no perdió tiempo para envolver una mano cubierta de sangre alrededor del brazo del brazo de Jeff, darle la vuelta y darle un par de nalgadas con toda su fuerza de vampiro.  
>"¡Ay! Damon, para me duele" gritó Jeffrey mientras las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Damon nunca lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza y estaba seguro que su trasero saldría herido. Damon notó de inmediato el dolor que atravesó el rostro de Jeff y se dio cuenta de que había hecho mucho más que a unas pocas palmadas.<br>"Si no me equivoco, creo que hemos tenido esta conversación acerca de mantenerse al margen de una pelea cuando te digo que te vayas!" Damon dijo con severidad.

"Aoug lo siento, lo siento" dijo el niño llorando, mientras sobaba su trasero pero entonces hizo un gesto de dolor y traslado su mano a sobar su vientre, Damon lo barrió con su mirada protectora, su olfato le indico la presencia de sangre por lo que rápidamente le levanto la camisa para comprobar los rasguños y los hematomas que sospechaba que se estaba formando en el vientre de su sobrino.

"Damon; no" la protesta de Jeffrey fue cortada por una mirada severa, mientras que le levantaba la camiseta lo suficiente para inspeccionar su abdomen.

Las contusiones que cubrían el estómago de Jeffrey eran algo graves, Damon se sintió preocupado y le bajo la camisa.  
>"Date la vuelta", dijo Damon estando seguro de mantener su ira bajo control, Jeffrey se sonrojó de inmediato, a sabiendas de que Damon tenia la intención de comprobar la gravedad de sus heridas en el trasero.<br>"Damon no", se quejó Jeff con un puchero provocando que Damon quisiera reírse de lo pequeño que parecía en este momento.  
>"No te quejes," dijo Damon con firmeza dándole la vuelta, pero en lugar de la inspección de las contusiones de su trasero, Damon lo empujó para entrar en el auto, y casi lo obligo a recostarse en el asiento trasero para evitar los roces de las partes afectadas en el, después Damon cerró la puerta de atrás, para hablar con Ric.<p>

"¿Crees que haya más de ellos?" Alaric pregunto.

"Ric, eso vampiros eran amigos de Stefan" Damon respondió

" ¿Que?"

"El los dejo para que protegieran a Elena, los mate pero supongo que habrá mas de ellos por aquí"

"Como sea no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso ahora, Jeff esta herido"

"Lo se me encargare de eso también" dijo Damon mientras subía al auto (seguido por Ric) y arrancaba con rumbo a la casa, el viaje fue lento y silencio y 20 minutos después estaban de regreso en su hogar, Damon bajo rápidamente y dejo pasar por alto la mueca de dolor que se escapó de Jeffrey cuando se sentó y optó por centrarse en el tobillo del niño ya que aún tenia una cantidad importante de la inflamación.  
>"Eso debe dolerte mucho", murmuró Damon y Jeffrey inconscientemente bajó los ojos. "Mírame". Damon dijo con severidad y entonces los ojos de Jeffrey se levantaron lentamente para verlo.<p>

"¿Es cierto que tu planeaste como matar a Elena?" Damon exigió con severidad-.  
>"Si", respondió Jeffrey en silencio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el hecho de ser regañado delante de Alaric quien iba bajando del auto.<br>"Eric" La voz de Damon era severa y dura, tanto como para llamarlo por su segundo nombre, eso era una mala señal siempre que pasaba.

"Que demonios estabas pensado al trabajar con Katherine! ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has hecho?" grito Damon y Jeff se echó atrás en el tono áspero del vampiro.  
>"Un par de días", murmuró Jeff y entró un poco en pánico cuando sintió que Damon lo sacó del auto y lo llevo a la puerta.<br>"Ve arriba, y prepárate para la cama!" Damon dijo con severidad. Jeff puso los ojos y se fue caminando lentamente, el iba cojeando todo el tiempo y Damon se volvió hacia donde estaba Alaric. "Maldito mocoso", murmuró para sí mismo Damon mientras caminaba hacia el coche.  
>"Entonces, ¿el estará bien?" Alaric pregunto tratando de ocultar la preocupación que sentía.<br>"El mocoso no se ha alimentado bien durante unas dos semanas!" Damon suspiró con fastidio pellizco el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

"Su curación, sus poderes y los sentidos de cazador se debilitaron lo suficiente porque él no ha estado comiendo bien por eso ese vampiro pudo lastimarlo".  
>"¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en sanar? ¿Necesita ir a un hospital?" Alaric pregunto.<br>"No, una vez que consiga un poco de mi sangre en su sistema debería curarse para mañana" Damon explicó.  
>"Bueno, llámame si necesitas algo" dijo Alaric mientras abría la puerta de su auto. "Nos vemos más tarde".<br>"Te llamaré mañana", dijo Damon al ver subir Alaric en su coche, espero a ver que este se había ido y entro a la casa, la cual estaba en silencio mientras se abría camino hasta la escalera.


	5. La curacion es la parte dificil

Damon hizo una parada rápida en su habitación por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, antes de ir a la habitación de Jeff, donde se encontró con el niño ya vestido con su pijama y acurrucado cerca del final de la cama. Los ojos de Jeff se veían pesados y Damon se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando contra el sueño.

Los ojos de Jeffrey se abrieron de golpe cuando Damon caminó hacia él.

"Damon…"  
>"Tranquilo", dijo Damon suavemente, pero con severidad en su voz. "Siéntate", le ordeno extendiendo su brazo para ayudarlo a hacerlo, Jeff lo miró con recelo pero lo hizo, entonces Damon sacó la silla del escritorio y la puso frente a el.<p>

"Pon tu pie aquí", dijo Damon tocando la silla, Jeff hizo lo que le dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando su tobillo hinchado entró en contacto con la madera fría de la silla. Damon toco el pie, siendo mucho más suave ahora, de lo que había sido antes.

Pasó los dedos a través de la inflamación, antes de encontrar la fractura.

Podía sentir que una parte del hueso se asomaba y suspiró al pensar en volverlo a acomodar. "Toma una respiración profunda para mí", dijo Damon y esperó hasta que Jeffrey lo hizo antes de empujar el hueso en su lugar.

Jeffrey dejó escapar un grito ahogado, Damon tuvo que controlarse para no estrecharlo en sus brazos. Sacó las vendas y las envolvió en el tobillo del niño con fuerza, con la esperanza de que sanaría por completo durante la noche, y no tendría que ser entablillado.

"Está bien, vuelve a acostarte"  
>"¿Por qué?" preguntó Jeff mientras movía su pie de la silla. Damon puso los ojos, antes de poner una suave, pero firme mano en el pecho de Jeff y empujarlo hacia la cama.<br>"Voy a revisarte las heridas para asegurarme de que no te duelan mas!" dijo Damon mientras le levantaba la camisa, entonces pudo ver que el torso de su niño estaba cubierto de profundos moretones, entonces pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre el estómago del niño, pinchando en unos pocos lugares para verificar si había alguna hemorragia interna.

"Muy bien, date la vuelta." Damon dijo suspirando de alivio ya que no había ninguna hemorragia interna, sin embargo la pérdida de sangre no ayudaría mucho.  
>"¿Por qué?", preguntó Jeff aun que sabia exactamente lo que Damon se proponía hacer.<br>"Debido a que tu no puedes sentarte sin llorar!" Damon reprendió. "Date la vuelta".  
>"Damon no", se quejó Jeff. "Estoy bien".<br>"No lo estas!" Damon dijo con severidad-. Él sabía que Jeffrey se sentía avergonzado, pero en esta ocasión no podía importarle menos.

"Date la vuelta!" repitió pero Jeffrey no se movió y Damon volvió a sorprenderse por lo obstinado de su sobrino podía ser, aun cuando se encontraba en tantos problemas.

"Muy bien, ya basta" dijo Damon, se agachó y le dio la vuelta a Jeffrey, asegurándose de ser cuidadoso con los moretones de su estómago y tirando de él hasta asegurarse de que su cabeza cayera sobre la almohada en la cabecera de la cama.  
>"Damon…"<br>"Deja de quejarte!" Damon grito. "Si tu trasero no estuviera herido ya te habría dado algo de que quejarte". Le dijo y Jeffrey otra vez hizo pucheros, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Damon sonrió al puchero de su niño, antes de que bajarle los pantalones de la pijama y los bóxers dejando el trasero al aire, inmediatamente se estremeció ante la aparición de moretones, sabiendo que tenía que ser extremadamente doloroso.

Paso las manos sobre la carne magullada y se alegro de no encontrar ninguna fractura en los huesos, antes de subirle rápidamente los pantalones al niño de nuevo.

Jeffrey había enterrado su cara en la almohada durante el examen de Damon.

"Mírame". Damon dijo poniéndose de rodillas al lado de la cabeza de Jeff quien a regañadientes volvió su mirada a Damon, quien finalmente se compadeció de el y comenzó a correr su mano por el pelo de Jeff.

"Vas a tomar algo de mi sangre y luego vas dormir." Damon dijo con severidad-.  
>"Pero yo no quiero….", dijo Jeffrey llorando de nuevo<br>"No hay opción, vas a alimentarte de mi muñeca", dijo Damon con severidad-. Jeffrey abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero Damon lo corto en seco.

"Creo que tienes suficientes problemas sin discutir conmigo niño!" Damon dijo con firmeza una vez más.

"Por la mañana voy a ver cuanto te has curado, y luego podemos discutir todo lo que ha pasado esta noche." Los ojos de Jeffrey regresaron de nuevo.

No era frecuente que Damon retrasara un castigo y el odiaba tener que esperar hasta mañana. Damon rápidamente rasgo su muñeca, antes de volver a Jeffrey.

"Abre". Dijo sosteniendo firmemente su muñeca cerca de la boca de Jeff. El niño vaciló un minuto antes de beber la sangre, Damon suspiro de alivio y un minuto después Jeff se aparto de su muñeca.

"Esta bien Jeff, vas a estar bien" le dijo Damon y continuó dirigiendo su mano a través del pelo del niño, quien cada vez caía más y más en el sueño profundo, pero pasaron unos veinte minutos para que se quedara dormido realmente.

Entonces Damon se levanto del suelo, doblo un poco su espalda por haber pasado tanto tiempo en cuclillas, entonces le bajo nuevamente los pantalones a Jeff para ver si la sangre había ayudado a iniciar el proceso de curación y se alegró de ver que algunos rasguños pequeños que habían estado allí antes se había desvanecido por completo. Damon arropo rápidamente a Jeff con las sabanas, le revolvió el cabello y tomo la ropa sucia que había usado el niño antes y se dirigió a las escaleras asegurándose de dejar la puerta del dormitorio abierta, para poder detectar cualquier movimiento de Jeff con facilidad.

Damon Tiró la ropa a la basura, decidiendo que era más fácil de reemplazar, que preocuparse por la limpieza, o cosidas que tuvieran que hacerle, después de eso tomo una taza rápida de sangre y se fue a dormir.  
>Eran las nueve de la mañana, cuando Damon se despertó por cuarta vez. Había estado muy cerca de la medianoche cuando finalmente consiguió dormir a Jeffrey, pero se había despertado a las dos, cuatro y las seis de la mañana para comprobar la sanidad en las heridas del niño, todo iba perfecto pero aun a si le dará una dosis rápida de su sangre para mantener el proceso en marcha cuando despierte.<p>

Damon salió de la cama y se fue directa a la cocina, se tomo una taza de café y una taza de sangre, con la esperanza de despertarse un poco antes de ir a ver a su sobrino, una vez que lo hizo Damon sacó otra taza del armario y la puso en el fregadero.

Tomó un cuchillo, e hizo un corte horizontal largo en su muñeca y vio cómo la sangre drenada caía en la taza, el tuvo que volver a cortarse la muñeca dos veces antes de que la mitad de la gran taza estuviera llena, entonces se fue directo al cuarto de Jeffrey.

Jeffrey todavía estaba en la cama, acurrucado alrededor de una almohada y durmiendo pacíficamente. Damon se acercó a el y cabe mencionar que el nunca deja de sorprenderse de lo exactamente inocente que su sobrino podría parecer cuando estaba dormido. Especialmente después de haber demostrado ser el mayor dolor de cabeza para el vampiro.

Damon tiro suavemente de las mantas hacia debajo de Jeff y una vez más le bajo el pantalón de la pijama y los bóxers. Damon suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que los golpes que había sembrado en la parte posterior del niño la noche anterior se habían desvanecido por completo entonces le acomodo la ropa a Jeff, antes de sacudirlo suavemente por el hombro.  
>"Jeffrey, hora de levantarse", dijo Damon sonriendo para sí mismo cuando el niño se quejó, Damon sabía que Jeff se había ido a la cama muy tarde y seguramente el sueño debía estar rondando sin embargo tenia que asegurarse de la sanidad del tobillo del niño. "Jeffrey". El tono de Damon tuvo un tinte de advertencia, entonces Jeffrey abrió los ojos de inmediato y se sentó tímidamente, dándose cuenta con satisfacción que podía sentarse cómodamente, pero internamente se encogió al pensar que el alivio sería de corta duración.<p>

"Tienes que tomarte esto" le dijo Damon dándole la taza de Sangre, Jeffrey frunció el ceño y Damon puso su mirada severa a si que el niño se tomo todo en un instante haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Gracias", murmuró Jeffrey.  
>"Déjame ver tu tobillo", dijo Damon con firmeza, Jeff suspiró, sabiendo que era inútil discutir a si que levantó el pie en dirección de Damon, quien se arrodilló cerca de el y empujó con cuidado el pie lesionad, y se alegró al sentir que el hueso se había curado en su mayoría.<p>

"Levántate la camisa." Damon dijo con severidad, Jeff regañadientes accedió, Damon hecho un vistazo y todavía había unos moretones que cubrían el pecho del niño, pero no estaba seguro que no eran tan dolorosos como los de noche anterior.

Damon pasó los dedos suavemente sobre las heridas, antes de hacerle señas a Jeff para que se bajara la camisa.

"No quiero que te apoyes en tu tobillo por el resto del día." Damon dijo con severidad-. "Vas a tomar un baño, y entonces hablaremos. ¿Entiendes?"  
>"Sí, señor", dijo Jeff en silencio, entonces Damon lo cargo para llevarlo al baño de su cuarto ya que ahí había una tina y seria más fácil para el niño.<p>

"Damon!" se quejo Jeffrey durante el camino.  
>"Ya basta" dijo Damon poniéndolo de pie y extendió la mano para que el agua llenara la tina y haciendo caso omiso de la mala cara del niño.<p>

"Tienes veinte minutos. No te mojes la venda" Damon dijo con firmeza antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Dejó la puerta abierta sólo una grieta por si algo sucedía.

Jeffrey rápidamente se despojo de su ropa y se metió en la tina, asegurándose de mantener su pie herido colgando fuera de ella.

Jeffrey se permitió relajarse en contra de la bañera, dejando que el agua caliente relajara los músculos que todavía le dolían un poco, una parte de el quería retrasar su castigo tanto como fuera posible pero otra sabia que no era bueno tentar la suerte con Damon, a si que se baño rápidamente  
>Jeffrey se lavo el pelo dos veces para eliminar la suciedad y la mugre que había acumulado en el bosque ayer, se levantó y salió de la bañera, asegurándose de mantener su tobillo lesionado lejos del suelo y lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, utilizando la pared para sostener su peso fuera de su tobillo lesionado, cuando llego saco un par de calzoncillos, y una camisa común de color blanco, se sentó en su cama, y unos segundos después Damon estaba ahí parado en la puerta. <p>


	6. El Castigo

"Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso anoche." Damon dijo con severidad, tomo la silla del escritorio y se sentó frente a Jeffrey, quien se deslizó más atrás en la cama por instinto ya que ni siquiera se había alcanzado a poner sus pantalones, y Damon resistido la tentación de poner los ojos.

"De verdad quiero entender…. ¿Por que quisiste matar a Elena?"

"Damon yo…"

"Solo responde lo que te pregunte" dijo con seriedad, Jeff suspiro fuertemente.

"No creo que sea justo que Jenna, John y mi papá hayan muerto por que ella se entrego a Klaus, además el balance de la naturaleza se rompió Klaus es inmortal y si el quiere acabar con el mundo podrá hacerlo, pensé que merecía morir" murmuro.

"Entiendo todo eso, pero Jeffrey una cosa es querer ver muerta a una persona y otra cosa es asesinarla"

"Lo se y lo siento, realmente lo siento Damon, me deje llevar por el odio" dijo Jeff dejando caer unas lagrimas por sus ojos, Damon suspiro.

"¿Qué fue lo último que te dije antes de salir ayer?"  
>"Quédate en la casa", murmuró Jeff.<br>"Y tu lo hiciste para ir a jugar al asesino con Katherine!" Damon dijo con severidad-. "Katherine¡ ¿como pudiste trabajar con ella? Sabes que ella es peligrosa y además ¿Cómo fue que la llamaste?"  
>"Use el celular de emergencia de mis hermanos" admitió el niño en voz baja<p>

"Lo siento", agrego en silencio sin apartar los ojos pegados a sus piernas en un intento de ocultar los ojos llorosos del vampiro.  
>"Levántate", dijo Damon con firmeza al no ver necesidad de retrasar el castigo por más tiempo, Jeff lo hizo de mala gana, entonces Damon extendió la mano para bajar los bóxers de Jeff, pero el niño se alejó por instinto.<p>

"Damon no lo hagas." Le dijo, Damon puso los ojos ya que no importa cuántas veces pasaran por esto, Jeff siempre se resistía a que le bajaran los pantalones, Damon sabía que era más una reacción que una decisión consciente y se había acostumbrado a ella.  
>"¡Basta!" Damon dijo con severidad dándole un manotazo duro en las manos, entonces le bajo los Bóxers y lo acomodo rápidamente en su regazo.<p>

"Esto es lo mas inmaduro e irresponsable que has hecho, no solo pudiste convertirte en un asesino, también pudiste haber muerto ¡" Damon dio una conferencia con severidad cuando empezó el aterrizaje de fuertes palmadas.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT  
>"¡Lo siento!" Jeffrey gritó al sentir las palmadas de Damon en su trasero sin protección, sin duda estaba usando su fuerza de vampiro.<p>

SMAT SATM SMAT SAMT

"Voy a dejar que te conviertas en un asesino, solo por una tonta rabieta"

SMAT SATM SMAT SAMT

"Lo siento Damon, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer lo juro" Jeff no podía dejar de retorcerse y gemir ante los golpes, el nunca había sido una persona que tomaba un castigo en silencio.  
>"Tu sabias mejor que nadie que trabajar con Katherine es lo mas peligroso que alguien puede hacer, Tu lo hiciste y casi te asesinan ", dijo Damon golpeándolo con mas fuerza<p>

"¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!"Jeff lloró. Damon podía oír el enganche en su aliento  
>"¿Qué lamentas?," exigió saber Damon.<br>"Haberla llamado!" Jeffrey jadeó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Damon! Par…" La declaración de Jeff fue interrumpida por un golpe violento particularmente difícil que causó que un grito escapara de sus labios. Damon resistido la tentación de poner fin al castigo del niño y le siguió pegando.

"Me volviste a mentir, te quite un celular y tenias otro del cual yo no sabia"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT  
>"Yo-soy-s lo siento!, se que debí decirte pero te hubieras vuelto loco" sollozo el niño<p>

"No quiero que vuelvas a usar eso como excusa niño ¡ sabes que me tienes que contar la verdad, ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti si no lo haces?" pregunto sin esperar respuesta y aterrizó la última docena de palmadas en la parte sensible del niño, ósea bajo la curva en las piernas y el punto de reunión con las nalgas, Jeffrey gritó con voz entrecortada y se puso a llorar como un loco hasta el punto que no se dio cuenta de que la paliza había terminado hasta que sintió que Damon le acomodaba suavemente los Boxers y sentaba sobre su regazo, entonces Jeffrey se aferró fuertemente al cuello Damon, dejando que la camisa del vampiro absorbiera sus lagrimas..  
>"Hush Pequeño", dijo Damon suavemente, mientras se ponía de pie para moverse de la silla del escritorio de madera a la suave cama, mientras sostenía a su bebé llorando en sus brazos. Una vez que estaba sentado en la cama, comenzó a mecerlo y a frotarle la espalda confortablemente.<p>

"Esta bien, ya termino bebe, tranquilo"  
>"Yo, lo siento!" Jeffrey sollozó mientras se aferraba desesperadamente al vampiro.<br>"Yo sé cariño" dijo Damon con su voz suave y relajante. Nunca podía estar enojado con Jeffrey durante mucho tiempo, no importa lo que el niño hiciera no enfadarse con él. "No pasa nada, estoy contigo bebe" Damon dijo, poniendo un suave beso en la frente. Del niño y siguió meciéndolo hasta que se calmara.

No fue hasta casi 15 minutos después cuando Damon se dio cuenta que Jeffrey ya no estaba llorando pero sus ojos comenzaban a caer del sueño.

Damon se puso de pie y con el niño "No tan rápido joven" Damon dijo sacudiéndolo un poco en un intento por no despertarlo ya que estaba dormitando.

"Damon…" se quejo Jeff ya que el siempre iba directo a dormir después de un castigo, sin importar la hora en la que lo había recibido los azotes siempre lo dejaban física y emocionalmente agotado. Por mucho que Damon quería que su bebe, simplemente se fuera a dormir, sabía que todavía tenía que discutir el castigo de Jeff.

Los ojos de Jeffrey se abrieron cuando se sintió movido, entonces Damon lo cargo y se abrió camino por las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, Jeff solo hacia pequeños gemidos pues no entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que Damon tomo una silla acolchada de la mesa, la puso en la esquina y después lo deposito ahí.

"Damon no," la voz de Jeffrey entre un gemido y un ruego, entonces volteo la cara a para no mirar al vampiro, Damon le levantó una ceja.  
>"ERIC", la voz de Damon tenia un tono de advertencia y Jeffrey se volvió al instante para mirarlo. Damon vio la mueca en el rostro y las lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos. "Te vas a quedar aquí sentado por un tiempo."<br>"Sí, señor", dijo Jeff en voz baja.

Damon se preparó una taza de café mientras el miraba el reloj, el había decidido dejar al niño en la esquina una media hora a si que se puso a leer el periódico que había recogido del jardín delantero hace unas horas y además observaba al niño retorcerse incómodamente.  
>Jeffrey odiaba personalmente esta parte de cualquier castigo, el quedarse ahí sentado en el rincón y pensar sobre lo que había hecho en las últimas horas. Normalmente Damon lo deja parado en la esquina, pero Jeff supuso que estaba sentado a causa de que su tobillo aún no ha superado la lesión por completo.<p>

Él preferiría tratar con un tobillo palpitante que con un trasero ardiendo y picando acusa del contacto con la silla, por eso no podía dejar de retorcerse.  
>"Quédate quieto", dijo Damon quince minutos más tarde cuando los movimientos de Jeffrey se habían convertido en algo más que retorcerse Jeffrey instante dejó de moverse.<p>

Damon terminó de leer un artículo, antes de mirar el reloj, y darse cuenta de que los treinta minutos habían terminado, entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió a la esquina, rodeo la silla y Jeffrey solo miro sin entender nada, entonces Damon lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la sala pero fue lo suficientemente sabio como para no expresar sus desacuerdos.


	7. Calvario

Damon sentó a Jeffrey en el sofá, antes de sentarse directamente delante de él, en la mesa del centro.

"Bueno, primero lo primero, estas castigado." Damon dijo.

"Pero ya estaba castigado" murmuro Jeffrey  
>"Exacto ya estabas castigado, ahora le sumaremos 2 semanas mas a tu castigo"<br>"Damon no es justo!" Jeffrey se quejó al instante.  
>"En serio", dijo Damon levantando la ceja. "¿Preferirías que te de una paliza otra vez?"<br>"No señor", murmuró Jeffrey bajando los ojos a su regazo.  
>"Así es como va a funcionar esto", dijo Damon. Su voz era dura, una vez más.<p>

"Vas a la escuela, llegas a casa y te vas a tu habitación y a las nueve te vas a dormir."  
>"Damon" se quejo Jeff. "Eso es muy temprano!"<br>"Sí, no me importa!" Damon dijo con severidad-. Él levantó una ceja para que Jeff se callara y continuó.

"Tengo entendido que serás el asistente de Ric, a si que cuando el te necesite te llevare a su casa y le pediré que te cuide, a partir de hoy yo te llevo y te recojo a en todos lados."

"Damon, que van a decir mis amigos cuando me vean llegar con mi guardaespaldas"

"Puedes guardarte sus opiniones o decirles que te portas mal y por eso tengo que cuidarte en todo lo que haces ¡" dijo con severidad y Jeff ya no dijo nada.

"Ya que no puedo confiar en ti para comer correctamente vas a tener un horario de alimentación." Dijo Damon y los ojos de Jeff se abrieron con incredulidad.

"Tu vas a comer antes de la escuela, delante de mí, y no te iras hasta que lo hagas. Igual cuando llegues a casa, y tomaras un vaso de leche antes de irte a la cama."

"No me gusta la leche ¡"

"Pues lo siento mucho jovencito pero necesitas tener todos tus poderes bajo control"  
>"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"<br>"Hasta que yo pueda confiar en que comes adecuadamente." Damon dijo con firmeza. "Mientras estés castigado no tienes teléfono celular, me darás el teléfono que tienes escondido también."

"Pero necesito estar comunicado ¿y si pasa algo malo?"

"Lo tendrás solo para la escuela y una vez que llegues a casa me lo das y yo te lo devolveré al día siguiente antes de irte."  
>"Damon, no es justo", Jeffrey no podía dejar de lloriquear, aun que él no era adicto a su teléfono móvil como la mayoría de los adolescentes lo usaba regularmente para escuchar música.<br>"Una vez más no me importa", repitió Damon.

"Y mientras estés castigado no veras a tus amigos con excepción de la escuela, Y me refiero con eso a Jessica, también"  
>"Damon!"<br>"Mira el tono!" Damon advirtió amenazante.  
>"Ella no tenía nada que ver con esto!"<br>"Ah, sí!" Damon exclamó, su voz estaba entre el sarcasmo y la ira. "Pues o importa, ella también es parte de tu castigo"  
>"Todavía no es justo", murmuró Jeffrey y Damon podía ver las lágrimas que se forman en la esquina de sus ojos. Eso lo hizo sentir mal, a sabiendas de que el niño estaba aún demasiado emocional por su castigo y muy probablemente aún pensaba que el seguía enojado.<p>

Damon decidió poner fin a la conversación con una nota más. La que él sabía que iba a dar lugar a discusiones más adelante.  
>"Eso es suficiente", dijo Damon con voz firme pero suave. "Lo último, a partir de ahora no te quedaras solo en casa."<br>Jeffrey no podía creerlo. "No necesito una niñera!"  
>"Al parecer, si la necesitas!" Damon argumentó con firmeza. "Yo no puedo dejarte solo por más de una hora sin que entres en algún tipo de problemas!"<p>

Jeffrey sintió algunas lágrimas brotando por su cara, al parecer su tío ya no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para estar solo. Damon finalmente se rompió y le seco las lágrimas con un dedo.

"A partir de ahora Alaric se va a quedar contigo cada vez que tenga una cacería, si no se puede quedar entonces voy a encontrar a alguien mas, pero no estarás solo en casa por un tiempo." Le dijo y Jeffrey asintió, Damon no lo presiono por una respuesta verbal, a sabiendas de que el niño estaba molesto por sus restricciones.

"Vamos" dijo Damon tirando de el y una vez más lo levantando en sus brazos, y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

"Estoy seguro de que tienes tarea" le dijo, Jeff solo asintió con la cabeza y simplemente se apoyó en Damon y no dijo nada, unos segundos después llegaron a su cuarto Damon lo deposito en la cama y cuando estaba por salir Jeff le llamo.

"Damon, espera…"

" ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto doblando en la esquina.

" ¿Podrías pedirle a Elena que venga mañana? Creo que le debo una disculpa" le dijo mirando al suelo, Damon lo pensó por unos segundos, sonrió y regreso a darle un beso en la frente.

"Por supuesto bebe, ahora descansa y has tu tarea" le dijo y entonces salió del cuarto, dejando a Jeffrey feliz por su beso y sabiendo que a pesar de que Damon estaba molesto con él por ahora y que pasaría algún tiempo para que volviera a confiar en el, Damon no podía guardar rencor contra el.


End file.
